1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photoelectric transmission module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a photoelectric composite interface for transmitting data using a composite wire in which an optical fiber and an electrical wire (a metal wire, e.g. a copper wire) are contained in one jacketed cable has become widely used. Such a photoelectric composite interface is suitable for transmitting a high definition video signal or audio signal between, e.g., a computer main body and a display or between a digital AV (audio-visual) equipment and a television set.
A photoelectric transmission module, which has electronic components such as a photonic device or an IC (integrated circuit), etc., is mounted in a composite cable connector compatible with the photoelectric composite interface. In the connector, a front end of the optical fiber is connected and fixed to a predetermined position of the photoelectric transmission module in a state of being optically coupled to the photonic device (e.g., JP-A-2010-237640).